


Pensándolo bien

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [18]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e14 Bread and Circuses, M/M, Realization
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Porque todos sabemos que la escena no terminó allí.





	Pensándolo bien

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thinking It Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653783) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—Jim —Spock habló lentamente—. ¿Cómo reaccionarías si alguien te tomara del hombro, te mirara directo a los ojos y después te dijera que tú no sabrías que hacer con un genuino, cálido y decente sentimiento?  
  
—Bueno, señor Spock, creo que haría lo que ellos claramente quieren que haga.  
  
—¿Lo cual es? —el vulcano preguntó.  
  
—Mostrarles que yo sé exactamente qué hacer con un genuino, cálido y decente sentimiento —replicó Jim con una mirada significativa.  
  
—Fascinante.  
  
Spock se volteó y dirigió a la puerta.  
  
—¿Adónde vas, Spock?  
  
—Creo que tengo un asunto pendiente por atender con el doctor McCoy.  
  
Jim sonrió.


End file.
